


Stuck With It

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An odd late night conversation. Even for these guys. (01/12/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Styled like the rest of the "Stuck" series. Pointless, nonsensical, and odd...kinda describes me at this point.  
  
For Nijijinâ€”Hang in there gal! This is as fluffy and silly as I get!   


* * *

"Hey Mal, you awake?"

Muffled grunt.

"You awake?"

"I am now." Rustle of sheets. "Trip, what is so important that you can't wait until morning?"

"Guess what?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hoshi found out somethin' real interesting today."

"Hmmm."

"Phlox can breathe through his ears."

"You woke me up to tell me that?" A beat. "Do I even want to know how she found that out?"

"I don't know. Do ya?"

"Let's put it this way. Will Hoshi have me killed someday because I know? Or torture me until I reveal the identity of my informant?"

"You wouldn't give me up."

"Faced with an angry Hoshi? In an instant."

"Damn Mal, that hurts."

"Love, I would face down an army of aliens for you, but not a furious Hoshi. I'm brave, but not stupid."

Snort. "Don't ever tell her that."

"A proper tactician never exposes his vulnerabilities."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I know about this?" Fingers skittering across ribs.

Yelp. "Trip, don't you dare..."

"Too late." Explosion of giggles and laughter.

Gasp. "Now I regret..." Gasp gasp. "Ever telling you that I'm..." Gasp. "Ticklish."

"I woulda figured it out sooner or later. When it comes to ya, I don't like keepin' my hands to myself."

"Then it appears we have something in common..."

Covers whispering to the ground.

* * *

"So, how do ya figure she found out about Phlox?"

Groan. "Trip, I would really like to get back to sleep sometime tonight."

"You weren't complainin' earlier. At least, I don't think those were complainin' moans."

Pointed silence.

"We gotta tease her about it a little bit. C'mon, I know you want to rib her just a little. Admit it."

"You're a bad influence."

"Yep." Teeth nipping at an earlobe. "I'm the best kind of bad influence there is."

"Hmmm. Trip Tucker's partner in crime. That's a title I never imagined I'd gain."

"You're my partner in all things, darlin'. That's your job. And you're stuck with it."

"I don't recall being 'stuck' with anything. I believe I volunteered for this assignment."

"Brave man."

"Not particularly. Just a man in love."

"Aw, Mal, you're an old-fashioned romantic."

A drawl good enough to pass for the original. "And you're stuck with it."

Possessive growl. "Damn straight."

"Go to sleep, Trip. Build your strength back up." A smile in the words.

Soft laughter. Silence.

"I wonder where else Phlox can breathe outta?"

Sigh.


End file.
